geirdafandomcom-20200214-history
Shoya
Shoya is a player character in the Contest of Champions Campaign. Played by Phil, he first appeared as a 'lost traveler' who was on his way up the mountain. He is an anxious arcane trickster rogue with a habit of hiding behind people or trying to disappear into the background. Appearance Shoya is a tall, masculine Moon Elf with a unique appearance. His skin is brown, with blue splotches on random parts of it. Constellation tattoos rest on his arms and around his left eye. His hair is black and is styled in a short ponytail, fringe covering his right eye. His eyes are Prussian blue with golden specks. Scars are littered along his body, and although hidden from view by his hair, he also has a scar next to his eye- a symbol that he is part of Narisska's family. He wears leather armor with a spruce blue cloth that resembles a skirt, a few rips and holes litter the fabric. His shoes and gloves are also leather; the gloves cover most of his arms. His cape (which also has a scarf component) is raven black and resembles the wings of a bird. Personality Shoya is shown to be a very closed off and sassy person, but opens up to people once he talks to them enough. He has a problem with authority figures, particularly people who hold more power than him. He won't hesitate to badmouth them if he can get away with it. He is attached to his team and sees them all as family; If someone tries to harm one of them he will become aggressive against the person. He has a bit of anxiety when it comes to social situations, particularly those involving people he views as stronger than him. Shoya will sometimes become nonverbal or cry when presented with negative actions directed at him by the people he respects, while other people will receive a bit of his temper and penchant for telling people to 'fuck off' in various ways. History Shoya was born in a beautiful and isolated place known as the Forest of Stars. He lived in an area close to dilapidated ruins with his older sister, Shinji. They both lived away from their father for most of their life, seeing as the man was abusive towards them and only wanted anything to do with them if and when he could use the two for his own personal gains. Shoya's sister is the reason he has an interest in traveling, her own adventures igniting a spark withing the anxious elf. He was still rather young when he heard of the Contest, leaving for the Mountain after careful consideration. The Contest Shoya met the rest of Team A by pure coincidence. On his way up the mountain, a terrible storm had appeared from nowhere, and he was stuck looking for shelter. He came across their camp by pure chance and they helped him with little hesitation. He continued to adventure with them after that, becoming quick friends with many of the members. Relationships Amaryllis Shoya sees Amaryllis as a big sister figure, as she was one of the first people to help him when he came across the Team A camp. She has been very kind to him and has helped him feel more calm in stressful situations due to her nature. Jericho Shoya sees Jericho as the 'annoying big brother' ''of the group. The farmer was another one of the first people the elf met. Shoya likes teasing Jericho about things when he gets the chance, which says a lot considering how afraid Shoya was of him at first. * He makes sure to run away from the farmer whenever he comes after Shoya's unhealthy eating habits. Ernaline Shoya sees Ernaline as a mother figure. Ernaline has on several occasions comforted Shoya- sometimes even wrapping her cape around him to help with both his anxiety and shut downs. He finds comfort in her that makes him feel at home and relaxed. He has saved her on multiple occasions, and was the first person the elf helped out during the Contest. The first instance consisted of sneaking up to a Dire Wolf and killing it- preventing Ernaline from potentially losing a limb. The second instance was during the potions test; Imps had attacked Ernaline, and Shoya used Minor Illusion to scare them away with lion's roar. Narisska Narisska is Shoya's adoptive sister. At first, she scared him, but they are on very good terms now. He is slowly learning how to carve bones with her. Shoya cares a lot about her and would do ''anything to protect her, even if it means getting in trouble. Jebbedo Shoya sees Jeb as one of his father figures; He was the first one Shoya opened up to, talking in detail about his past. Jeb has offered for Shoya to continue exploring with him once the Contest is over. Shoya is still keeping that offer as an option for the future. Bogyeh Bogyeh is Shoya's other father figure. Although they started off very roughly at first, the two now have a good relationship. They worked together on the scroll capture test, as well as on the Trophy Hunt. Abilities General Rogue Skillset: * Sneaking, Stealing, Ect. Arcane Magic casting Lyre Playing Notable Items Crow and Raven * Shoya's daggers. They were gifted to him by his sibling Shinji, and are connected by a steel chain. Crow Charm * A charm made out of bone shaped like a crow. It is connected to a leather strip and worn as a necklace. It was given to him by Narisska. Bone Shuriken * They have carvings of moons, stars, and birds on them. Given by Narisska. Raven Totem * Totem carved out of stone and bone. Given by Narisska. Harp string necklace * A plain looking necklace made out of a harp string with a small charm at the end. Given to him by E when they first met. Trivia * His favorite animal are birds, hence why his cape is shaped that way. * He has called The Archangel a "Brat God" to its face and survived. * He keeps threatening to shove arrows up peoples asses, but hasn't really done so just yet. * It has been implied by Indigo that Shoya may be Despair-Touched, but there hasn't been evidence of it just yet. * Shoya has a habit of stealing bread rolls and shoving them into his bag. How he fits anything else in there is a complete mystery. * Ten has stated that Shoya is a talented rogue and his favorite in this Contest's running. Category:Characters Category:Team A Category:Player Characters